


Trabajo manual

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Confusion, Icha Icha Series, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Confusion, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Kakashi se enamora de la protagonista del nuevo Icha Icha, por casualidad descubre en quién se basó Jiraiya para su trabajo principal.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	Trabajo manual

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.

Kakashi se sienta finalmente en su cama. Ha sido una noche larga, apenas ha podido notar el trascurso de las horas mientras disfrutaba de la nueva novela del maestro Jiraiya.

Sonríe. Se siente demasiado fresco a pesar de no haber dormido nada y disfruta del leve hormigueo que le recorre la columna vertebral como un suave y merecido masaje.

No puede evitar mirar la pasta del libro cuando finalmente se levanta. No quiere irse, no le apetece salir afuera y enfrentarse al alboroto clásico de la aldea, mucho menos ahora que Naruto ha regresado y sin duda alguna debería estar causando conmoción en algún lado.

Siente el deseo de volver a recostarse. La ha leído dos veces y sabe que la tercera vez tendrá el mismo efecto en él, sabe que se detendrá en las mismas partes y que volverá a acariciar con dulzura los mismos pliegues del papel.

La emoción lo hace excitarse. Ha pasado la noche entera en una cadena interminable de placer y autosatisfacción hasta un punto enfermizo, quizá preocupante, la mano derecha le duele un poco y su miembro parece arder bajo su ropa interior.

Aun así Kakashi sonríe orgulloso. No tiene idea de cuántas veces logró venirse en su vaivén imparable, su mano apenas se apartaba de su entrepierna unos segundos solo para volver a estar insistiendo un momento después.

¡Pero es que no podía evitarlo! La intensidad que narraba Jiraiya era impecable. Kakashi podía sentir cada palabra como una caricia efectuada sobre su piel, las escenas parecían vívidas y cada roce era gesticulado por su propia mano al mismo tiempo que las palabras se desbordaban como diminutos besos tachonado su razón y su miembro.

Se sentía al límite, estaba perdidamente cautivado por la historia, enloquecido por la narrativa profunda y franca que lo había llevado a la cima una y otra vez.

Kakashi suspira cuando piensa en el contenido de aquellas diminutas líneas. La protagonista, una dulce y hermosa mujer, lo tenía embelesado. Jiraiya la había descrito muy bien y Kakashi había terminado cayendo profundo en su concepto, en su inocencia, en su amabilidad, en su fuerza.

No podía negarlo, ¡estaba enamorado de ella! Y en su locura Kakashi casi podía jurar que la veía al frente, tan bella y joven, con sus diminutos ojos azules haciendo juego con su cabello rubio sobre su cuerpo juvenil semidesnudo.

No podía dejar de imaginarla, las escenas se recreaban una y otra vez en su cabeza hasta que Kakashi se sentía dentro de las páginas, hablando con ella, tocándola, acariciando cuando ella parecía llenar por completo su cabeza.

Una locura, sin duda. Y en su frenesí casi pudo decir que la amaba tanto como la deseaba. No lo podía aun definir.

Recoge sus cosas con fastidio y se decide a partir de su departamento a alguna aburrida misión. Antes de irse dedica un último vistazo a su ilusión. Sobre la cama, con un rostro fantasmagórico, la chica del libro le lanza un dulce beso y le dedica un guiño.

Su delirio era suficiente para crearle escalofríos, para hacerlo sudar y sentir la excitación rascando contra sus venas. Sus piernas bailando en la indecisión de volver a su cama por más.

Suspira. Sabe que no puede quedarse y se despide tristemente de su libro. Frente a sus ojos la dulce y sensual protagonista recostada sobre su cama le dice adiós con un gesto delicado antes de que Kakashi salga por la puerta principal.

[...]

Afuera es de mañana. El sol ya brilla en lo alto y la gente se mueve apresurada para todos lados.

Kakashi quiere rodar los ojos y marcharse por un callejón, pero sus ánimos son tan buenos que ni siquiera la amargura común de toparse con la gente o con sus colegas lo desanima. Se atreve a caminar por Konoha con vitalidad, la imagen de la chica suspendida en su corazón y en sus pupilas lo motiva a andar incluso con una sonrisa.

No puede esperar para volver a casa y leerlo una vez más, entonces podría continuar su aventura amorosa con su amante de mentiras, su mano y un poco de crema por si acaso.

De pronto un ruido le llama la atención. Al frente el escándalo se levanta y Kakashi mira por sobre la gente la espalda de Jiraiya avanzar entre una multitud pequeña que murmura y se dispersa entre los puestos de las orillas.

Kakashi ríe suavemente para sí mismo. Jiraiya era inconfundible, su gran altura y su cabello blanco y largo siempre llamaba la atención como para lograr pasarlo de largo o simplemente ignorarlo.

Se mueve a él a prisa. La felicidad lo hace sentirse motivado y de pronto tiene ganas de acercarse a Jiraiya y decirle que su novela le ha encantado, que está perdidamente enamorado. Por supuesto, Kakashi siempre ha considerado todas sus obras magníficas, pero esta última novela le había robado por completo la razón y el corazón, se sentía ansioso por hablarle al respecto y llenarlo de elogios por tan buena obra, quizá incluso era un pretexto para sacarle a Jiraiya la explicación de un detalle o dos.

Sin embargo, al acercarse un poco más, Kakashi distingue la figura de Naruto al lado de Jiraiya. Su pose vaga y su rostro furioso le anuncian a Kakashi que están haciendo su típico escándalo vergonzoso a mitad de la calle _una vez más_.

Le resulta imposible no rodar los ojos y hacerse a un lado. No tiene ánimos de escucharlos tontear y escupir locuras. Las veces que Kakashi se había atrevido a interceptar a esos dos había terminado siendo arrastrando a sus problemas, problemas que siempre acababan con Tsunade regañándolos y golpeándolos, solo por si acaso.

Niega. El simple recuerdo lo hace sentir escalofríos y se pega a la pared para que ninguno de los dos pueda notarlo.

Jiraiya camina al frente, sus pasos son lentos pero largos, y su cabello se agita cada vez que mueve la cabeza para evitar el rostro de Naruto lanzando protestas.

Kakashi quiere reír ante la escena. Naruto ahora era más alto pero aún parecía un niño consentido cuando se paraba al lado de su maestro y le hacía pucheros mientras refunfuñaba con un tono suave y melodioso, como para hacerlo ceder a lo que sea que Naruto quisiera hacer.

— Vamos, es tan injusto — la voz de Naruto llena la calle y llama la atención de uno o dos—. Necesito seguir entrenando.

— Naruto, acabamos de volver. Además, necesito hacer una nueva _investigación_ — el tono de Jiraiya es rasposo y profundo, juguetón. Kakashi no puede evitar reírse cuando mira a Naruto hacer un nuevo gesto. Sus ojos brillantes de cachorro hacen un ruego casi tierno al que Jiraiya se resiste muy bien.

— Oh, vamos — insiste, pero Jiraiya vuelve el rostro una vez más — ¿No ha tenido suficiente de _investigaciones_ , sabio pervertido?

Jiraiya se detiene y le indica silencio, su vista fija en un par de muchachas más adelante a las cuales sin duda no quiere asustar.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas así? — murmura, aunque Kakashi es capaz de escuchar con claridad.

— ¡Vamos! — gruñe Naruto— ¿Es que acaso no es suficiente _conmigo_?

Jiraiya ríe nervioso y Naruto parece vagamente orgulloso. Detrás de la pared Kakashi frunce y lanza una mirada sobre su hombro a la escena que se congela frente a él.

— No es que no sea suficiente, pero necesito inspiración de otros lados — hace un gesto cuando lo dice y su vista se vuelve a las chicas que permanecen en la esquina.

— ¿Cómo puede decir eso? — Naruto se cruza de brazos — Luego de todo lo que me hizo hacer...

— ¡Cálmate, Naruto! No lo digas así — la voz de Jiraiya baja aún más —. Es cierto que eso me ayudó un poco, pero necesito mirar otra clase de... _información_.

— ¿Un poco? — Kakashi no puede seguir fingiendo indiferencia y pega su rostro contra la pared para estar más cerca — Si ha escrito su última historia fue por mí.

Los ojos de Kakashi se abren ante esa declaración y vuelve a mirar a ellos. Sin duda Naruto se refería al último libro de Jiraiya. Kakashi se pregunta entonces de qué cosa habla y mucho más motivado y entusiasmado se queda pegado en su lugar.

— Por eso mismo, Naruto — Jiraiya se mueve suavemente para volver de nuevo la vista a las mujeres — Tu asombrosa _técnica_ me fue de ayuda, pero ya te he utilizado de inspiración. No puedo volver a poner a la misma chica, ¿sabes?

Las palabras arañan un momento las paredes antes de caer sobre Kakashi como un severo golpe.

Pestañea un par de veces ante la brisa extraña de la declaración. Es un genio, no hace falta pensarlo demasiado para saberlo, pero Kakashi tarda en reaccionar, tarda porque no puede ni quiere creer que lo que ha oído es verdad.

La voz de Jiraiya continúa sobre sus pensamientos como un suave rezo.

— Además, no tiene sentido si eres tú — Naruto parece incrédulo ante sus palabras y se para orgulloso ante él.

— Mi _técnica sexy_ es mucho mejor a cualquier otra _investigación_ — ahí estaba la palabra — Además, sin duda que mi belleza los cautivó, ¿no?

Naruto guiña un ojo y Jiraiya se ríe abiertamente, un poco de vanidad también parece brillar de él.

— Tal vez fue tu belleza, pero fueron mis palabras las que hicieron de esta última novela mi obra maestra, Naruto — sonríe — Necesito ver otras mujeres además de tu técnica sexy.

Naruto ríe y Jiraiya lo hace también.

Juntos reanudan su caminata y pronto se alejan entre bromas extrañas que se convierten en rasgueos diluidos sobre la calle que en unos segundos los separan.

Kakashi, detrás de la pared, permanece inmóvil y con el corazón latiendo fuertemente contra sus sienes.

Niega. La vida se viene abajo y se desdibuja. Las fantasías naciendo y deshaciéndose a su alrededor como diminutas hojas secas.

_No_ , se dice, e intenta con todas sus fuerzas tratar de olvidar lo que ha escuchado, fingir que no lo sabe, aparentar indiferencia y continuar su camino tranquilo y enamorado.

Pero no puede. No puede borrarlo ahora. No puede fingir que no le importa. No puede simular que no lo sabe tanto como no puede engañarse.

Esa mujer, la dulce y bella mujer de sus libros de la que se ha enamorado, la fuerte protagonista, la ilusión con la que se había saciado, no era otro sino Naruto Uzumaki.

[…]

_No_. Repite para sus adentros, pero vuelve a tumbarse en la cama mientras más quejidos salen de su boca acompañados de una interminable fila de maldiciones.

Había pasado el día entero pensando en lo que escuchó. Le había dado muchas vueltas a las palabras de Jiraiya mientras trataba de convencerse de que había entendido mal, de que había sido un error y en cualquier momento su cerebro le daría un nuevo significado a lo que había escuchado.

Por supuesto, no pasó. Las palabras de Naruto y Jiraiya se repetían tantas veces que Kakashi pudo verlos una y otra vez ante sus ojos con escabrosa claridad.

Detrás de ellos, Kakashi podía rehacer lo que sin duda Naruto y su maestro habían hecho.

Todos en la aldea sabían lo astuto que era Naruto con esa técnica, y de sobra el propio Kakashi sabía que Naruto la había usado con el viejo sabio alguna vez.

Por supuesto, nunca se había imaginado que hubiera llegado a tal extremo, a tal punto en el que Naruto había servido de modelo, y uno _demasiado_ bueno.

Se agita. No puede permitirse considerar a Naruto como una idea racional para sus fantasías y se aleja del libro unos centímetros solo para volver a él un momento después.

Kakashi quiere leerlo de nuevo, pero al abrir las páginas lo único que puede escuchar es la voz de Naruto en cada dialogo y su irremediable “de veras” dicho fuertemente al final.

Quiere negarlo pero no puede hacerlo. Al releer la descripción de la jovencita Kakashi encuentra la horrible similitud.

La mujer de cautivante belleza que se había formado en su cabeza fue reemplazada fácilmente por la figura endemoniada de Naruto en ropa interior.

¡Se estaba volviendo loco! Quería llorar ante la impotencia, ante la forma horrible en la que habían roto sus fantasías y habían arrojado su amor y su ilusión a la basura.

Habían arruinado su ilusión, habían saboteado a su amante y la habían reemplazado por aquel niño raro de extraños bigotes.

Kakashi se rinde. No puede leerla nuevamente, no puede hacerlo sin que imagine a Naruto ante él, sin que piense en su sonrisa, en su voz, en sus ojos centellantes, en su valentía que cuadraba terriblemente con la de su ahora desvanecido amor.

¡Parecía tan claro ahora! Las similitudes se sumaban una a una y la realidad de cada escena se le estampó en la cara con exactitud.

Cada frase cuadraba con Naruto, cada escena de valentía, cada frenesí incansable de pasión.

Toda la novela volvió a pasar ante sus ojos. La pequeña y delicada niña que había imaginado se volvió hábil, ágil, apasionada y llena de un brillo nuevo que la colocaba en una eterna ventaja y doblaba a cada persona con su actitud siempre positiva y entusiasmada.

Kakashi sonríe tristemente ante las escenas. Un dejo de orgullo crece en alguna parte de su cuerpo y asiente para sí mismo, para Naruto, para el concepto tan bueno que Jiraiya había sabido mantener sobre su alumno. Su espíritu noble y frenético exactamente grabado en él.

Se gira, quiere dormir y olvidar lo que sabe y lo que ha leído. Desea guardarse el concepto noble sobre Naruto al que había concluido y terminar ese tema de una vez por todas de una forma madura y correcta.

Sus ojos se cierran y su cuerpo se acomoda sobre la almohada, pero cuando sus pensamientos parecen diluirse en una suave duermevela las imágenes fantasiosas del libro vuelven a él como una ola que lo arrastra de vuelta a la realidad.

Kakashi abre los ojos cuando su corazón se agita bruscamente y siente su sangre burbujear en contra de su piel como una caricia demasiado hirviente.

No puede detenerse, a su cabeza llega la imagen de Naruto con su técnica sexy parado en un balcón con un diminuto vestido, justo como en una de las mejores escenas que Jiraiya había puesto en su libro.

Quiere reprimir la excitación, y en un intento estúpido toma el libro y lo arroja al piso. Por supuesto, aquello no detuvo su creciente emoción ni frenó las escenas que ya se había aprendido.

Aprieta los ojos y se cubre los oídos. La realidad tratando de luchar contra la fantasía que se hace nítida y palpable, contra sus deseos horripilantes de volver con su flamante amante, con aquella risueña mujer que aún le calienta el corazón, que lo hace emocionarse, que lo hace sentirse enamorado incluso cuando sobre sus mejillas nota las diminutas marcas de nacimiento que lo clasifican tan bien.

Suspira hondamente, quiere pensar que se trata del poder de su técnica y admite para sí mismo que su transformación es demasiado buena, quizá lo suficientemente buena para inspirar a Jiraiya, para hacer a Ebisu sangrar, para hacerlo a él confundir la realidad.

¡Sí! Se dice mientras se recuesta nuevamente y se deja atrapar por las imágenes rápidas que cruzan su mente y le hacen aumentar su excitación. No tenía nada de malo si simplemente era por su imagen, no había problema si a Kakashi le gustaba la ilusión que Naruto creaba a partir de la imitación.

Su mano se mueve entonces a su entrepierna. La culpa se hace borrosa y pequeña mientras más se convence de que está bien, de que su lógica tiene sentido, de que después de todo su técnica no era más que un espejismo vacío.

Kakashi gime, la adrenalina recorriendo su espalda lo hace doblarse y se arranca la ropa interior de un tirón.

Extiende su mano al suelo buscando su libro. Lo leerá de nuevo, ya no le importa considerando su razonamiento, se hartará de las letras y se saciará una y otra vez con las escenas mientras la figura espumosa y falsa de esa técnica le llena las manos con su imagen fantasmagórica.

Sus dedos se quedan a medio camino. Ya no importa. Las imágenes en las que piensa son más fuertes que las escenas que ha escrito Jiraiya y se pierde en estas mientras se imagina a sí mismo sobre el dibujo de esa mujer.

Su cuerpo vuelve a acomodarse y se enreda en la sábana. Ha olvidado ya el nombre de la protagonista y su boca forma otras palabras, otro nombre que pronto trepa por su garganta y le saborea la lengua con una fragancia familiar.

Las imágenes siguen fluyendo. Su cabello claro, sus ojos, sus labios, la forma en que camina, su entusiasmo, su fuerza, su risa maliciosa que a veces soltaba entre dientes cuando estaba emocionado.

Kakashi no puede frenar las cosas y no lo comprende sino hasta que lo ha excitado.

La chica se ha ido, el tiempo de la transformación se ha acabado y ante él ha quedado el chico que tan bien conoce, que tan bien había sido grabado por Jiraiya y en un instante todo su libro es reemplazado una vez más, esta vez por una versión de un Naruto masculino.

Gime de nuevo contra la almohada, quiere negar que ha dicho su nombre, pero este vuelve a salir de forma apretada de entre sus labios cuando su mano vuelve a su recorrido sobre su cuerpo una vez más.

Las imágenes cambian. Ya no hay historias narradas sino recuerdos, y sobre los recuerdos nuevos detalles, y sobre estos el hecho ineludible de que estos podían ocurrir en la vida real.

Su corazón hierve ante esa idea y una pelota incandescente tira al fondo de su ombligo hacia atrás.

No puede evitar pensar en la calidez de su cuerpo, en su actitud que a Kakashi lo había llenado de ganas de seguir viviendo, de seguirlo, de confiar en él con una devoción estúpida y desgarradora.

No quiere hacerlo, no quiere pensar en Naruto, en lo grande que se ve, en la paz que le transmite, en lo joven que lo hace sentir.

Gira. Sobre su mueble descansa la fotografía con su equipo y enfoca con un solo ojo la imagen de Naruto en un intento vago de sentirse culpable, de frenar lo que ha despertado en su interior, de apagar el fuego al recordarse que se trataba de un niño, precisamente de _ese_ niño.

Por desgracia, lo único que logra es aumentar su pasión, aumentar su deseo por sus ojos azules y su gesto retorcido en un infantil puchero que le han dado ganas de acariciar, de ensuciar, de _mancillar_.

Todo termina tras un suspiro largo. Los ojos de su alumno en la fotografía lo acusan y lo retan, tal vez incluso lo motivan a ir por más.

Kakashi se deja caer sobre la almohada y niega.

Sabe que lo correcto es dejar de hacerlo, olvidar que lo había hecho y dedicarse a olvidar.

Pero lo que Kakashi hace es sonreír y volver a girarse.

Quizá la siguiente vez podría decirle a Naruto que le enseñara esa técnica una vez más. O quizá no hacía falta. Quizá en realidad tiene ganas de llevarlo a las aguas termales, o a comer ramen, o a entrenar.

Quizá solo tenía ganas de mirarlo una vez más.

No importaba. La noche era joven. Todavía tenía demasiado trabajo manual por acabar.

**Author's Note:**

> En la escena post créditos del cap 188 de Shippuden, Naruto usa el jutsu sexy para inspirar a Jiraiya, lo que significaba que en efecto escribía sobre Naruto y las pajas que se clavaba Kakashi era pensando en él (sin que Kakashi realmente lo supiera)


End file.
